Miracle
by pick1frcryingoutloud
Summary: Sometimes miracles DO happen! SJ


**Title:** Miracle  
**Author:** pick1frcryingoutloud  
**Rating:** All  
**Pairings:** Jack/Sam; Team

**Summary:** Sometimes, miracles DO happen. S/J  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Disclaimer:** You probably know the drill, I don't own stargate, yadda yadda yadda…

**Author note: **_REVIEW_ please! I love to hear what you guys think and/or what I can improve. English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes (please point them out to me if you find any).

**Miracle**

Colonel O'Neill was eating his pie in the commissary, totally oblivious to what was going on around him. He put another spoon of delicious pie in his mouth and closed his eyes to enjoy the pastry even more. He let his thoughts drift of and found himself happy that this had been a rather non-eventful week. They had come back from a meet and greet mission two days ago. It was a nice planet with nice people and nice food but besides that, there wasn't much that was worth investigating further. Even Daniel had found nothing and although he would never admit it, Jack suspected that even he had been bored a little.

"Hi Jack, what's up?"

Speak of the devil …

"Nothing Daniel. I'm just enjoying my pie, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just thought I'd join a friend for a snack."

Jack looked at his watch. "Daniel, it's only five thirty. Normally, you don't come out of your office until nine. The only reason you would come out sooner is that you've found something very important or you want something. Seeing that you're not your exciting self, I'm going to go for the second option."

Daniel seemed a little speechless at Jack's reasoning but quickly recovered.

"Yes well, I don't have that much work left so I think I'm going to head home and call it a day."

Jack looked at him surprised when he answered with a smirk on his face. "You have a hot date tonight?"

"Uhm, sort of, see you later." The archaeologist left the table and disappeared through the door.

Jack sighed, maybe he should call it a night too. He got up, picked up his leather jacket and left the commissary.

When he got into his truck, they first thing he noticed was a letter trapped between the window washer and the front window. He got it out and looked at it. His name was on the front and he wondered who would be sending him letters and why couldn't they just give it to him in person? He opened the letter and read it.

_Jack,_

_Meet me at St.- Joseph__ Church at 9 p.m._

_Sam_

Jack wondered why on earth Sam would like to meet him at a church. It was not like her to send him messages like this. Nevertheless, if she wanted him there, he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass.

Sam was in her lab. She was fidgeting with a device SG-7 had brought back from their mission. She didn't think it would be something that had real significance but it didn't hurt to check it either. She typed the latest readings in her computer and suppressed a yawn. She'd been working eight hours straight and could use a break. She figured she would get a cup of coffee and then finish her work before calling it a night. She saved her data and quickly left her lab.

Ten minutes later, she came back with a steaming cup to her lips. The coffee did her good, it made her feel warm inside just like when Jack would look at her. Wow! Stop right there! This was NOT something she was supposed to think of her CO. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of thoughts like that and placed down her coffee. Then suddenly, her eye caught a letter that was standing against her computer screen. It was addressed to her so she opened it and read:

_Sam,_

_Meet me at St.- Joseph Church at 9 p.m._

_Jack_

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. She didn't think her CO was such a religious man that he wanted to meet her in a church. More importantly, why did he want to meet her? She hesitated for a moment. Then she quickly looked at her watch. It was eight o'clock, a little close but an hour would have to do to get ready and get to the place. She closed down her computer and rushed out her lab.

Jack arrived at the church. He got out of the car into the chilly air and saw Carter … Sam's car wasn't there yet. He decided to go inside the church seeing it was rather cold. He opened the door and walked hesitantly to the front where he took a seat. He was raised Catholic but it had been a long time since he went to church. Probably since Charlie died. From that day on, he and the man upstairs hadn't been on speaking terms.

Besides him, no-one seemed to be there so Jack occupied himself with looking at the décor. It wasn't a very large church and again Jack began to wonder why Sam had asked him to meet her here. How had she stumbled upon this place? Did she go to church here? It amazed him that, after all these years, he didn't know whether his 2IC was religious or not.

About five minutes later, the door opened again and Jack turned to see who it was. A beautiful blond woman had just entered the church. When she saw him sitting there, she smiled at him. Jack couldn't take his eyes of her. Sam wore a tight jeans and a nice sweater and she still looked radiant. Suddenly, bridal music woke Jack from his reverie. Wait a minute! Bridal music?

Jack got up and Sam met him in front of the altar.

"Is somebody getting married?" She asked him.

He lifted his eyebrow in a very Teal'c-like fashion and answered: "I don't know, you planned this, I figured you'd know."

She mimicked his action and looked a bit worried. "No, you planned this, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!" She persisted.

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Guys, are you ready?" A third person joined in.

They both turned and saw Daniel standing there. Jack was really confused. What the hell was going on?! It was Sam who seemed to be able to talk first.

"Ready for what Daniel?" She inquired.

"To get married." He said with a smile.

Jack and Sam looked at each other with identical expressions of shock on their faces.

"Daniel, we can't just …" Jack began to stutter.

His long time friend rolled his eyes and interrupted: "Yes you can. I've talked to the president and general Hammond and they both agreed to give you guys and exception from the frat regs. You know, proven services and all that." He explained.

Sam replied gesturing between the Colonel and herself.

"Daniel, even if you did all that, we can't just marry!" They could see the younger man growing desperate.

"Oh come on. I've seen you two. You can't keep your eyes of one another. If you weren't both in the Air Force, you would've done this ages ago. So, what do you say? Shall we do this?" He asked hopeful. He looked like a kid pleading his parents to buy him a puppy, knowing full well they couldn't really resist.

Jack seemed totally lost for words and again Sam saved him.

"Daniel, all of our friends, my family, …" She seemed to search for a reason other than the frat regs to get Jack and herself out of the situation. But Daniel was ahead of her.

"They're all here. Even your dad. Come on, no more excuses. What do you say?"

They looked around and Daniel was right. Almost the entire SGC appeared from nowhere, including Janet and general Hammond. They must have been hiding in an adjoining room or something. Jacob stood next to his old friend with a big smile on his face.

Jack looked to Sam. He was more than willing to marry Sam and he admired Daniel for his effort but given Sam's responses to Daniel, he wasn't sure whether or not she wanted this. He wanted to know. Daniel was right, no more excuses.

"What do you think?" He asked her, just a little worried about what her response would be. He wasn't sure what that look in her eyes meant but it didn't look like rejection but that could just be wishful thinking.

Sam was surprised and felt a little unsure. Where was he going with this? Did he mean to say he wanted this?

"I… uhm … don't know. I mean, it would be a little strange…" She started. She saw the hurt in Jack's eyes and immediately regretted her words. To avoid his gaze, she instead turned to look at her father. She wondered how he fitted into this picture. Would he approve of Jack?

The question had to have been displayed on her face 'cause he smiled at her and nodded his approval. She smiled back and turned to look at Jack again.

"… Of course, it would also be kind of nice." She finished. The effect of those words were remarkably. His face broke in two as a huge smile he couldn't repress formed on his lips and his eyes were twinkling.

"Really?" He answered perplexed as a schoolboy, not believing that she wanted to marry him.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to, I understand." Sam said though she did not for one second believe he didn't want this, if his demeanor was anything to go by.

He quickly interrupted her again. "No no, I want this." He replied nodding vehemently.

"You do?" She asked, just to make sure.

"Oh yeah," was his reply. "I love you Sam, always have and always will."

A big smile appeared on her face. At this point, she couldn't imagine being more happy than she was right now. "I love you too Jack." Tears were forming in her eyes from pure bliss but she didn't care. The man she loved just told her he loved her too and they were about to get married.

He smiled again and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her waist and they grabbed each other tightly and kissed, passionately. Tongues were dancing in sweet exploration as all those present whistled and applauded. Daniel looked a little dumbstruck.

"Euh guys, we haven't come to that part yet. Guys?"

~The End~

PS: Don't forget my little buddy, the green button below :p !


End file.
